Ecsyth
Ecsyth is an Undead Reaper Boss. The credit for Ecsyth's "species" goes to Captain Robert. Shade Link owns only the island and character in general. right|thumb|Battle theme Background Ecsyth was once a human, but was cursed by Jolly Roger and forced to do his bidding. Now he is an Undead Reaper, wielding a deadly Scythe in battle. He has various powers, and can kill many enemies in just seconds. History Ecsyth was once a pirate, a very rich one. Even when he was living, he was wielding a Scythe with the greatest of ease. At some point, however, he was arrested by the EITC and imprisoned. As he was lying in a cell, scheduled to be hanged, a wall exploded, and skeletons poured into the massive prison he was in. One of them ripped open Ecsyth's cell, and unsheathed an Undead Dagger. He stabbed Ecsyth with it, and blue flames coated him. When the flames were gone, a skeleton was in his place. Ecsyth was brainwashed and put under Jolly Roger's command, and helped his fellow Undead soldiers raid the prison, retrieving his Scythe in the process. Upon taking it as his own, it became cursed. Over the years, he started to overpower Jolly's command. He now willingly serves Jolly Roger, but only because of his bloodthirst. The island that he is stationed on is known as Isla Savaje, a secret stronghold of Jolly's forces is rumored to have riches that no man could dream of. This is merely a lie to trick people into coming to the island in order for Jolly's soldiers to increase their army. Gameplay Ecsyth is seen at level 48-54. If a player is within a normal pistol's range, a horrifying scream is heard, and he lashes out at the victim. His attacks are below: Hurricane slash- Ecsyth does a triple Sweep attack with his Scythe. does 250 damage. Wild Slash- does two vertical slashes, one up, the other down. Deals 100 damage each. Deathly howl- Paralyzes the victim with fear for 5 seconds. Fireball- Ecsyth creates a fireball and throws it at a victim if they are far away. deals 1,000 damage. Red Beam- a beam comes from the red crystal on the right side of Ecsyth's Scythe. Does 1,500 damage. Purple Beam- a purple beam comes from the purple crystal on the other side of the Scythe's blade. 2,000 damage. Carnage- Ecsyth spins his Scythe around 4 times at his victim, does 2 horizontal slashes, then finishes with a vertical stab. 3,000 damage total. Lightning Beam- Points his Scythe at an enemy, and shoots a lightning bolt at them. Takes away half of the victim's full life, no matter what life they have. Undead Demise- Ecsyth's strongest attack. He uses the golden end on the bottom of his Scythe to stab the victim. They are coated in blue flames, and become one of the Undead. Their rank is decided by their level and strongest type of weapon. The victim ends up in jail, but if they return to the area, they will find an Undead version of themself, which they can battle. Obviously, this attack is instant-kill. Another unique thing about him is that he has an attack sequence, example being the Broadsword (chop, roundhouse, etc.). Cut- deals 200 damage, a simple horizontal cut to the left. Rapid stab- Ecsyth strikes at the enemy with the golden end of his Scythe twice. Since it didn't pierce the victim deep enough and wasn't held in the victim long enough, it doesn't make them Undead. 400 damage. Upward cleave- Ecsyth slashes his Scythe upwards. 500 damage. Spin cut-spins clockwise and strikes the victim. 600 damage. Fire strike-Stabs the golden end of his Scythe into the ground, causing a burst of fire to erupt. 800 damage. He appears on the outside of Isla Savaje near the destroyed town. As it turns out, Isla Savaje was once a town, with the prison Ecsyth was in as the stronghold for the skeleton. Also, if the player manages to make their way through the gargantuan skeleton-infested prison, Ecsyth can be found in a fancy office, with a dead EITC officer hanging from the ceiling via a noose. When defeated, he always drops a Loot Skull Chest. There is always a Famed or Legendary sword in these chests. It's hard to obtain these Skull Chests, however, due to Ecsyth's attacks and large amount of health. Ecsyth is one of the few bosses to appear in multiple locations at the same time. He appears at: Isla Savaje:: #Near the destroyed town. #In the office in the large prison, a prison larger than Kingshead itself. Isla Inferno: #Ghost Town, sadistically watching several Undead Reapers torment three survivors in the Mayor's residence. If Ecsyth or even one of the Reapers are attacked, they will all attack at the same time. Ecsyth will use Lightning Beam on the "offender" twice; since it always takes away half of the player's full life, the player is electrocuted twice and is killed. #Woods: If somebody makes their way through the woods, Ecsyth is found laughing sadistically at various groups of high level Undead circle and torment both residents and captured Navy soldiers. The soldiers were brought to the island solely to be tortured for Ecsyth's own entertainment. Gallery File:Grim-reaper-shadow.jpg Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters